Cerulean dreams
by sakikaiba
Summary: Yaoi, so if u don't like yaoi don't read it! story about yugi and the gang, what happens when Ryou hosts a sleepover! Pairings: BakuraxRyou, AnzuxMai, YamixYugi, SetoxJounouchi, HondaxOtogi and Y.MalikxMalik, enjoy!.....please R
1. Notes and classwork

A/N: I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of the character they are owned by Kazuki Takahashi so please don't sue! They're quite short chapters-sorry I thought it was just easier to read .......  
  
Pairings: BakuraxRyou, AnzuxMai, YamixYugi, SetoxJounouchi, HondaxOtogi and Y.MalikxMalik, enjoy!.....  
  
Cerulean Dreams: chapter 1(Notes and class work)  
  
Ra! That mutt had some nerve, sending his master threatening notes indeed! Seto would have to teach him some respect after school!  
  
He glared at Jounouchi as his he crumpled the piece of offending paper, throwing it and missing the bin next to the empty teacher's desk. It was the 1st day back at Domino high shortly after the battlecity tournament; Jounouchi was pissed that Mai had left town for a short while when she left with her father to see Europe, Kaiba was pissed that stupid pathetic Yugi had won. As for Honda and Otogi, well they were fast asleep on their desks at the front of their English lit. Lesson. Anzu was currently off somewhere at a sewing lesson and Ryou was in a history lesson down the hall, ironically studying ancient Egypt. Kaiba strolled back to his desk after picking up the paper, smirking as always, his trench coat trailing not far behind him.  
  
For once in his life Jounouchi thought enough to stand on the hem of his billowing white clothing. As Seto peeled himself off the white floor tiles he shot Jou a cold, blue piercing glance that went straight through the blond and wrapped ice around his heart.  
  
Kaiba could see the hurt in the blond's melting honey coloured eyes, somehow he couldn't look away. When the pair finally turned away it was to glance at the opening doorway at their new teacher. However when Kaiba looked he couldn't see how anyone that beautiful could possibly be stern enough to teach a whole class of rowdy fifteen and sixteen year olds week after week.  
  
She had gorgeous flowing golden-brown hair that reached just below her shoulders. Her eyes were a bright, emerald green that reminded Kaiba of a cute puppy he used to own... thinking of puppies, he realised he was crouched next to Jounouchi's desk. Seto swiftly returned to his place, two desks behind the mutt.  
  
The women wrote her name on the board; "I'm Ms. Kiatsu" she had a thick English accent despite her typical Japanese name. Honda and Otogi had woken up abruptly, as if slapped in the face by a wet fish. The pair were now staring at Ms. Kiatsu in amazement. Honda raised his hand. "yes... umm?" "Honda" he replied. "Yes Honda is there a problem?" Ummm... I was just wondering whether you were English or Japanese?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Why Honda, that's not really a very polite or appropriate question now is it?" She said, slightly shocked. "However, I am Japanese but I was born and raised in England! Now can we please return to English?" She said firmly, returning to the blackboard. She now had the attention of the whole room, all but two were staring at her in amazement, these two were none other than Jounouchi Katsuya and Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Now as I call the register, I would like you all to answer in English, ok?" The new teacher announced. Kaiba just stared at the back of a blond head a few feet ahead of him whilst the teacher called out register, answering "yes" when he was asked. The blond could sense someone watching him so as he answered his name he turned round to face Kaiba; he saw this and turned back to the chipboard of his old, battered desk.  
  
He didn't quite believe what he saw, Kaiba was looking quite concerned, this worried him, but worried him more was that he'd been looking at him1 What was up with him recently? Jounouchi had turned back towards the front before Kaiba could recognise the emotions flashing through his eyes. Too late.  
  
Seto was very confused, he had seen the mutt looking at him, looking back at him, but what he couldn't understand was what he saw in the other boy's hazel eyes. Usually all he saw in those eyes was hatred, fury, deceit and humiliation. But now..... Kaiba was not at all sure...  
  
A/N: well that's it for now, next chapter soon! Please RR! 


	2. Jealousy and expectancy

A/N: I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of the character they are owned by Kazuki Takahashi so please don't sue! They're quite short chapters-sorry I thought it was just easier to read .......  
  
Pairings: BakuraxRyou, AnzuxMai, YamixYugi, SetoxJounouchi, HondaxOtogi and Y.MalikxMalik, enjoy!.....  
  
Chapter 2: Jealousy and expectancy  
  
Honda had been giving Kaiba strange looks all the way through their dull geography lesson, listening to their teacher drone on about volcanoes and rivers for the whole hour and a half that most of the class spent sleeping. Therefore as the bell rung the whole class was eternally grateful to escape further torture. Kaiba packed his laptop away swiftly and walked purposefully slowly to the edge of the basketball courts where Jounouchi had written to meet him.  
  
He was surprised to no end that the blond was already waiting under one of the willow trees at the other end, if there was anything the blond was good at, it was being late. When Kaiba reached Jounouchi, he saw that he had his head down, a sure sign that he was upset. Then surprising himself Kaiba asked Jou if he was all right, and he meant it!  
  
"Wha...oh it's just you Kaiba, I thought you weren't coming!" Jou replied surprised, now wiping tears from his eyes, hoping that Kaiba didn't notice the pools of betrayal falling down his cheeks. Kaiba realised that the mutt had obviously been crying, he wondered why. Kaiba was shocked that he cared about the mutt's feelings or emotions. But now looking at the blond he was kind of grateful, usually he'd be throwing punches and yelling by now telling Kaiba that he was invading his privacy or teasing him that he cared what Jounouchi was upset about or even denying it altogether!  
  
The pair bowed their heads for as an awkward silence engulfed them for several minutes. Kaiba snapped to his senses, coming to the conclusion that he only cared for the other boys welfare so he could taunt him; "Well I haven't got al day you know, my limo's waiting!" he yelled. Jounouchi backed away slightly with a shy look on his face; "Well...Ummm... Ryou's having a party on Saturday and I was wondering... if...maybe... you'd like to come... maybe?" The blond asked, blushing furiously, his voice sounding as if his chances of Kaiba saying 'yes' were a million to one and he knew it.  
  
However Kaiba, feeling very sympathetic and awkward at the time and worried, although he'd later deny it, concerned for the boisterous blond said; "I'll have to cancel a few things but I'm sure it'll be worth it!" Still trying to make the blond feel slightly guilty, he walked off, his cloak leaving a trail of white behind its owner.  
  
Damn that blond's eyes when he was sad! They just made Seto want to hold the boy and tell him it was okay, but he knew he couldn't and never would Damn those eyes...arghhhh!!!! Now he'd have to do more work tonight to get ahead of himself for Saturday so he could go to the white-haired boy's house to see Katsuya.  
  
Truthfully Kaiba could tell Jounouchi was really an okay, kid, much like Mokuba, they had plenty of spirit and they were never unable to stand up for their friends and family when they were needed to. But how someone appeared and how they really were, could be completely different, he should know, Kaiba may appear cold, hard and impenetrable but his brother knew better, he just didn't like to trust people, he knew what they could do to him.... That's one thing his stepfather had taught him....  
  
If people saw that Kaiba actually liked the blond, he'd be laughed at endlessly, after all he was everything the mutt wasn't : successful, wealthy, calm, collected, able to control his emotions, cold as ice and untouchable. How many times had he turned girls down? Countless times he had said "no" but they never tired to appear beside him and ask before running off to the bathroom, crying after hearing his answer. Kaiba had become bored with it. At first he didn't realise what they saw in him, he wasn't a nice person upfront, but then he realised he was gorgeously good looking compared to many of his classmates and he was exceptionally wealthy.  
  
A/N: sorry the first chapters are really short but I promise they will get longer as I go on..... pleas r&r1 


	3. Kisses and confusion

A/N: I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of the character they are owned by Kazuki Takahashi so please don't sue! They're quite short chapters-sorry I thought it was just easier to read .......  
  
Pairings: BakuraxRyou, AnzuxMai, YamixYugi, SetoxJounouchi, HondaxOtogi and Y.MalikxMalik, enjoy!.....  
  
Chapter 3: Kisses and confusion  
  
"Big bother! Big brother!" Yelled Mokuba at the top of his lungs, for the sixth time, whilst shaking Kaiba furiously. "Comon' Seto, wake up, it's time for breakfast!" Kaiba woke with a start. Where was he? Then he remembered, he was still in his study where he'd been working to catch up for Saturday, he'd fallen asleep on top of some paperwork and now his little brother was shaking him awake!  
  
"Mokuba? What's the time?!" He asked alarmed and immediately wide awake. "It's only half seven Seto, don't worry, we have plenty of time to..." Mokuba tried to finish as his brother whisked upstairs to his room in a blur to take yesterday's shirt off. Mokuba sighed, his brother had been working too hard since their stepfather had died, it wasn't good for him, what he really needed was to have some fun with other people his age for a change....  
  
Kaiba started to remove his pants and shirt when he remembered what he'd been dreaming about..... why was that mutt everywhere? Those honey coloured eyes, that untidy mop of blond hair, what was he saying? Did he actually like the mutt? No of course he didn't, but if he didn't why did he wake up with a hard on?  
  
It was raining, great! Now Jounouchi would get to school sopping wet1 He really did hate having to walk in the pouring rain, it made his hair get into his eyes, it made his socks and feet wet for the rest of the day as the rain soaked through his only pair of sneakers and it attacked his white t-shirt, making it almost completely transparent.  
  
Jounouchi was kicked out his apartment door by his drunken father just as the lightening light up the early morning sky, that's when Jou had started to run. He'd run just over two blocks before having to slow down, he'd then run into a small, dark alleyway for a few seconds to gain shelter, whilst the worst of his stitch eased.  
  
He then ran blindly into the road directly in front of a limo, that's brakes screeched as the driver slammed his foot down so that it stopped centimetres in front of Jounouchi's sneakers. The owner slowly walked out and grabbed Jounouchi by the sleeve and pulled inside. Dread filled Jounouchi, this was where he was to be forced to pay millions for delaying the celebrity owner. But as Jou looked up all he could see was a small layer of slightly wet hair above two icy-blue eyes that for once weren't glaring at him, he felt immediately relieved.  
  
Kaiba looked up at the other wet passenger and smiled, yes smiled! "Did I scare you?" Seto asked the other. "A bit... thank you ... "Jou then chuckled as he took a quick glance at Kaiba. "What?" Kaiba asked slightly annoyed. "It's... just...you look funny when you're wet!" The blond exclaimed from across the limo. Kaiba growled, he physically growled. "okay... Kaiba I didn't ..."The blond didn't finish as the taller boy surprisingly jumped the short distance separating them inside the limo. When he reached his puppy he placed his lips on the surprised blond's.  
  
At first Jou enjoyed the kiss, even deepened it by placing his tongue in the other boy's mouth, but then he had a thought and pulled away sharply form Kaiba and sat, looking in the opposite direction struggling from lack of oxygen to his brain. Was Kaiba simply doing this for his own amusement? Had he somehow found out what he felt for the older boy and now he was planning on using it to his own advantage? Kaiba not really having a way with words didn't say anything for the rest of the trip, seeing that Jou was deep in thought.  
  
Did Jounouchi think him a fool for liking him? Did he not want the taller boy? He was sure the blond had feelings for him, maybe he'd gotten it wrong, he'd never really had a way with interpreting emotions such as love, the only thing he could tell were liars and idiots and although he'd called the blond both of these before he knew this to be untrue, Jou was proud, honourable, loving and gentle, but when called for he could be rough and cold if someone threatened his friends and faily, he never failed to stand up for them and yet he let others say things about him with some resistance, yet it was nothing compared to the fire that burned within those eyes when defending his sister or little Yugi. Had he blown his chances with the blond or did he think he was messing with him ? He hoped not.  
  
A/N: sorry they're still so short! eek! Personal note: Hey shadow! Sorry no Bakura yet, he's coming soon though! Hehe! Plenty of Jou and Kaiba though! 


	4. Suspence

A/N: I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of the character they are owned by Kazuki Takahashi so please don't sue! They're quite short chapters-sorry I thought it was just easier to read .......  
  
Pairings: BakuraxRyou, AnzuxMai, YamixYugi, SetoxJounouchi, HondaxOtogi and Y.MalikxMalik, enjoy!.....  
  
Chapter 4: Suspence  
  
The two boys ignored one another until lunch, when as Kaiba was strolling down the corridor Jounouchi, out of the blue grabbed the brown haired boy into the boys toilets. Kaiba started to stare at the white tile directly above the smaller boy's head. Kaiba knew that if he looked into the younger boy's eye's he'd surely melt. They stood in silence for a few minutes, some of the time waiting to be alone as other boys entered and left the toilets, leaving the pair standing in the middle of the empty room.  
  
Kaiba was just opening his mouth when the other boy spoke; "Umm... Kaiba?" "Yes Katsuya" Kaiba replied formally, still trying to avoid the hazel eyes somewhere in front of him. "Hey...Ummm...thanks for the lift this morning!" He said shyly "that's okay, after all my driver did almost ran you over!" Was Kaiba actually having a proper conversation with the blond? Impossible, and yet it continued; "Well are you still coming to Ryou's for the party on Saturday?" the blond continued. "mmm" Jounouchi took this as a yes. "Well Ryou and Bakura were thinking maybe they should have everyone over tomorrow as well, and well I got voted to tell you, don't ask me why, they wouldn't tell me..." The mutt sighed. Was he worth spending the night with the likes of Otogi and that idiot Honda? The answer was a definite yes. Jou was a great kid, he'd realised that deep down he'd probably always liked him, this was just the opportunity Kaiba had been waiting for, really. But did he want to seem that obvious? Oh what the hell!!? "I guess I could tell Mokuba to stay a friends house that night!" Seto knew that his answer would confuse the blond, it was easy to see that he was already confused enough already but Kaiba liked to push people to their limits!  
  
"Is that a yes Kaiba?" Jounouchi asked, confused. Seto smirked at his desired affect, the blond looked even cuter and more innocent when he was confused or determined. "Yes Katsuya." Inside, Jounouchi was practically jumping for joy but in front of his bishie he didn't want anything to show; "Oh. Okay then, I'll tell the others!" He said, trying to conceal his excitement. He then walked slowly over to Kaiba and brushed their lips together briefly before leaving an astonished Kaiba in the empty boys toilets. So did this mean that the mutt did like him? Or was he just teasing, maybe he'd been talking to his little brother and this was some plot to keep away from his work, he'd been nagging him to get out the house more often recently, this thought angered Kaiba. Oh well... it looked like he had no choice but to wait 'till tomorrow to find out...  
  
(later the same day (Thursday))  
He tried not to show it but secretly he was excited at the prospects of the following night. He was distracted from his studies, luckily Jounouchi wasn't in any of his classes today so he didn't notice his strange behaviour. Otogi did. Otogi was angry, he knew that Jounouchi didn't like him, neither did Kaiba but were they just ganging up against him, going to Ryou's together just to rub it in his face? Did Kaiba realise that him and Jounouchi were going together? Or did the dog forget to tell him that? He, after being refused by Jounouchi was flying solo, as were Malik and Y. Malik. Yami and Yugi were going as a couple, they had been for some time now... Honda and Anzu were going together as were Ryou and Bakura and now Jou and Kaiba. Mai was the other one who was going by herself, no doubt hoping to get her hands on the blond, everyone seemed to love him, what's not to love? That mop of untidy dirty blond hair, golden hazel eyes..... No! stop it! If he was going to move on he had to forget the blond... He turned to Kaiba who was lost in thought.......did Kaiba really love Jounouchi? He can't! But then why would he agree to go with Jounouchi? Maybe he just invited him...... Otogi decided on this, however spent the rest of the day still thinking it over...  
  
Kaiba was also thinking along the same lines as the dice master. He knew that Yugi and Yami were going to Ryou's together as they'd been a couple for quite some time and he knew that Ryou had somehow persuaded Bakura that hosts of parties have together, regardless of their sex even if they didn't do anything together and if they didn't it was thought to be impolite or something... Kaiba sighed. Anzu and Honda were going together, everyone knew that, Anzu had been so depressed that Yami and Yugi were both gay and that they loved each other that Honda had asked her to help soften the blow, even though most of his friends had realised that he'd started to like his best friend as more than just a friend.  
  
On the flip side he realised this left Malik, y. Malik, Mai, himself and of course Jou going single, or were Jou and himself going together? What did Jounouchi mean when he asked him? Did he mean could he come or did he mean could he come with him as a date? Was Kaiba wishing and praying they were? Was he gay? NO! He couldn't be gay could he ? He liked girls, he just didn't trust them right? He racked his brains for a girl in his memory that he liked... He found the vision of their new English teacher that had arrived the other day, he like her right?! Of course he did, didn't he? Well even if he was gay, he'd never fall for a mutt like Jounouchi would he?!! HELP!!  
  
"Kaiba-kun?!" Kaiba looked up to see his grumpy old math teacher staring at him intently, along with the majority of the class, pretending to be interested, this included Otogi and Mai; "What?" he said groggily. "Well it's half way through our pop quiz and we all want to know what you got for question 5?!" The teacher said, obviously starting to get impatient. "Oh...ummm...what was the question again?!" Kaiba asked, after looking down at his paper to see he'd only done the first question before he'd drifted off to thinking about the party. "x2 19 =44" "Um.. okay, first you minus the 19 to get 25, then square root the twenty five to get 5!" Kaiba answered waking up briefly before starting to rest his head back on his arms, which were folded on the desk in front of him. "thank you Kaiba-kun!" The teacher finished, obviously rather annoyed ; "okay... now.." She started to say as the fire bell suddenly rang and the whole class bar Kaiba charged for the door. Instead, he took two paces to his left and found himself next to the French window. He opened it, hopped onto the sill and jumped neatly, landing cat like on the outside just to be grabbed from the basketball court and taken round to the back of school to face the blond.  
"Thought you'd come out this way...!" the boy said, grinning wildly. "what now Katsuya?... Wait did you pull the fire alarm?!!" Kaiba said after pausing slightly. "Yep" He replied simply. "Did you do that all for me?!" Kaiba asked impressed. "Don't flatter yourself, I wanted to skive math and... I wanted to talk to you..!" He mumbled the last part. "Well?" Kaiba asked now slightly annoyed and aroused as the two of them were all alone, away form everyone... "Oh... I just wanted to ask you for Ryou, could you please bring a sleeping bag, but if you don't have one, he'll give you some sheets, thought I'd pass on the message as no-one else would." He stated, then tried to walk off. Seto grabbed him by the arm softly and trie to pull him back to kiss him but he saw the blond wince at his touch... "Are you okay? What's wrong with your arm?" "Nothing moron, just leave me alone!" Kaiba froze as the other boy walked away rapidly across the grounds to the now silent school. Why wouldn't the blond tell him? What happened to his arm? Why was Seto as worried as he was? surely it was nothing......He didn't care what happened to the mutt1 So why did he keep having to reassure himself? Kaiba shook it off and quickly headed to the cafeteria as it was now lunch time, with the fire bell and Jounouchi and his short conversation. He had collected his food on his tray and was just heading towards his usual lone table in the corner when little Yugi stood up and yelled across the room; "Seto! Come and sit with us and we can discuss the party!" Yugi sat back down and held on to his Yami's hand as they ate, yugi with his right, Yami with his left. Kaiba hesitantly stopped at the table seeing a pair of liquid gold eyes looking up sorrowfully at his pair of anxious, surreal blue ones. At a nod from Jounouchi and a small smile from the dice master he sat down next to the puppy.  
  
They then discussed the party, including what games they were going to play. They all decided to play truth or dare, the whole group instantly agreed or were forced into agreeing except for Jounouchi who made a fuss; "No way man! I'll only play if we're allowed to refuse certain dares that are way out of the question, I mean I don't want to end up kissing Kaiba or anything..!" He fell silent, blushing as the whole table instantly turned to face him and the other in question, who thought for a second and headed for the hall, walking straight through to the toilets. He was just closing the door to the of the stalls when Jounouchi arrived : "Look I don't know what you think you're doing mutt but you'd better let me go so I can pee!" Kaiba said fiercely. "You could go in here for all I care, I only came to apologise, and I'm only going to say it once" Jounouchi challenged Kaiba. "Alright, but I don't really need it anyway" He replied smiling and blushing slightly at the blond's last comment. "Okay but I just wanted to say I'm sorry, because I thought you cared...." He said softly before slowly exiting the boys restrooms to leave Kaiba once again speechless.  
  
A/N: there, that's a bit longer, what do u think, oh and I had to change chapter three, cos it had a star on it and I forgot to write in what it was sorry!! Please r&r! Oh and by the way my next chapter will take a little while to write so it could be a long time before I get to post it, plus I'm going on holiday next week... oh well I'll try and finish it as soon as possible! Hope you enjoy! 


End file.
